esme_girlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Corps
The Blue Corps is a terrorist organization that works in the confines of a Blue Army. As with any other organizations of its kind, the Blue Corps keeps control over the Blue Market of a region, in this case, Eastern Europe’s. Created in 2016, the Blue Corps major strategies are guerilla warfare and entryism. The army was created by Monika Szubanski, a former member of the Council of Blueterror Affairs and one of the brightest minds to have work inside its department of Blue Science. While the Blue Market operates normal Bloomington berries, the Blue Corps came up with a drug using the chemical compound of the berries, sinioxide. This drug, named “'Royal Eye',” is cheaper to make and has the same but prolonged effects as a normal Bloomington berry. With the “Royal Eye”, Monika achieved earnings in the millions to finance her mercenaries and to further secret projects regarding Blue Science. One of Monika’s achievements back when she worked for the CBA was the sinioxide based serum Aldorium. This serum could grant enhancing effects on human physiology without the usual side effects of Bloomington berries. After Monika deserted, she replicated Aldorium and used it to improve the might of her troops and closest allies. The Blue Corps are being persecuted by the CBA for acts of terrorism on Europe’s major cities and because of Monika’s stolen data from the CBA’s International Board of Intelligence. Mission Although the short-term mission is to control the European Blue Market, the Blue Corps works towards a political goal set by Monika. Because of the things she learned from the intelligence community, reading political essays and meditating about it, Monika claims that in the long run the major countries, such as the United States or the United Kingdom, will collapse because of their deficits and thus there will be small civil wars within these nations. Monika calls for the balkanization of the U.S. and Europe; so she wants her Blue Army to be prepared to take over Europe after this “collapse” had happened. Monika’s main goal is to “survive”, and then, when the big players are gone, to take over most of Europe where she dreams of founding a new state. Monika plans to use her research on Aldorium to perfect the human species and thus stopping the cycle of wars. Although she hopes to be alive by then, Monika is constantly teaching her acolytes into promoting and accomplishing her plan if given her dead. On the meantime, she’s building cultural enclaves where she trains her soldiers; this means that people who have nothing to do with her criminal organization support her. Monika calls the coming of her state The Blue Dawn. Once Monika’s state is completed, she will dissolve the Blue Corps and “retire.” It has to be said that Monika doesn’t promote a specific ideology; for she thinks after she enhances humanity using Aldorium people won’t use politics anymore. Foundation After Monika graduated with honors from the University of Warsaw, Jacob Mankowitz, head of the General Assembly of the CBA, hired her into the International Committee of Blue Science. There, Monika and a team developed a sinioxide based serum named Aldorium. Months later, Monika would discover that the CBA sold her work to the CIA. Monika felt used by the CBA’s aim of stopping the use of sinioxide for political goals. She also found out that Mankowitz and other top officials were using Bloomington berry farms to make money. Monika planned her escape from the CBA headquarters in Brussels. Before doing anything, she secretly created a sinioxide based drug she called “Royal Eye” to earn funds once she had left. During her last moments as a CBA employee, Monika was a member of the International Board of Intelligence, where she gathered documentation exposing Mankowitz and protocols for weaponry. On the day of her escape, Monika called for a vacation in which she would visit her parents in Poland, she instead fled to Russia where she was granted political asylum. Monika then moved near the border to Ukraine and eliminated her trace. The CBA started looking for Monika, and Mankowitz would order her assassination after he knew the Russian government had a sample of Aldorium. From the CBA’s perspective, they considered Monika to be a double agent working for Russian intelligence. Years later and Monika made a fortune selling her “Royal Eye.” She hired mercenaries and bought expensive equipment to further her studies on Bloomington berries. After she took over different regions of Eastern Europe, she presented her army under the name of Blue Corps. Members The making of The Blue Corps are based solely on the blueberry expansion scene from the 2005 movie, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, directed by Tim Burton. Although there is an older movie from 1971, the author didn’t consider it as the source material for the terrorist group. The concept of the Blue Corps was created somewhere near September 1st, 2018. They were intended to be a big contrast compared to the Esme Girls. The concept appeared before Monika Szubanski; and then she would come from Marie Szubanski’s charm. The Blue Corps first started as a small criminal organization that had the business of producing and selling illegal videos of kidnapped girls who were “tortured” under the effects of blueberries. The company’s content was a parody of “snuff” material but toned down. After Monika was successfully polished, the concept evolved to be a terrorist organization that vowed to destroy the European Union–no reasons yet established. Months later, the Corps’ mission changed to be the survival of its members during the collapse of the entire global system and ultimately take over Europe through a process called “The Blue Dawn.”__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__